T'est La Veille de ma Destruction
by An.Arcane.Hamartia
Summary: In a future setting, many things remain unchanged, even if faces have. What happens when you have a friend you don't know if you can trust?  Fait pour un project de Francais, desole, tout ma grammaire est horrible. It's embarrassing, I know.


Lexique

Sortilèges – spells

Baguette magique – wand

Seigneur des Ténèbres – Dark Lord

Severus Rogue – Severus Snape

Felix Felicis – potion compliqué qui donne de la bonne chance temporaire

Poudlard – Hogwarts

Moldu – muggle

Mangemort – Death Eater

Marque de ténèbres – Dark Mark

Sortilège impardonnable – Unforgiveable curse

_Accio_ – sortilège qui t'apport quelque chose, de laquelle tu spécifie

Apparer – Apparate

T'est la veille de ma destruction

Dans ma tête répercuter toutes les sortilèges compliqués et sibyllin qui sortaient du bout de ma baguette magique. Ils étaient des incantations enseignés à moi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, le Lord Voleurdevie.

Voleurdevie était le fils du célèbre Voldemort mais pour des années il était caché par son père et sa mère, Bellatrix Lestrange. Toutes les deux avaient eus morts dans la Deuxième Guerre de Sorcellerie, et après ça, Voleurdevie avait vitement prit son trône au sommet de toute la magie noir et sinistre, sans obstructions.

Heureusement pour moi, je suis devenu le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec son propre prix, bien sûr. Comme le bien-connu Severus Rogue des jours de Voldemort, moi, Marvolo Black, devrait jouer espion. La différence ici était que personne ne savait avec qui j'ai mis mes loyautés.

Mais c'étais ce jour là, où je mettais toutes ces sortilèges, qu'ils découvraient tous la vérité.

En mettent les sortilèges, je devais être très silencieux. Si Elan me voyait ou m'entendait avant le moment planifie, il y aura beaucoup plus à lui expliquer. Néanmoins, je ne m'inquiétais pas de ceci. Avec un peu de la potion _Felix Felicis_, j'ai mis la chance sur ma côté. Cette nuit était extrêmement importante, et je n'étais pas aussi stupide de laisser tout dans la contrôle des autres. Non, bien la contraire.  
Finalement, quand j'avais finit de mettre tous mes complexes sortilèges, j'ai pris quelque pas de pied vers la porte là. C'était une grande porte avec les motifs compliqués entamé profondément dans un bois d'un couleur nocturne. C'était tellement décoré pour de la bonne raison, je savais. Ce passage était la porte pour le grand bureau beau du directeur de l'école sorcellerie Poudlard.

Dans le même moment, la porte était enlevée de mon champ de vision par l'ouverture, et le replacement était la figure d'Elan Sybrant, le directeur de Poudlard.

« Ah, Marvolo, mon ami. C'est un peu tard, non ? » Il m'avait dit avec la même sourire sincère qu'il portait toujours sur son visage.

« Tu sais que moi, j'aime le plus ces heurs du nuit, » était mon réplique pendant que j'entrais ce bureau que je connais tellement bien.

« Cela, c'est vrai. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elan savait que je n'étais pas quelqu'un sociale qui aura venu sans but. Cette nuit là n'était pas une exception. Mais ma bouche c'est resté fermer pour un long moment.

Ma vision était attrapée dans un miroir qu'il y en avait dans le grand bureau glorieux. Je regardais dans mes propres yeux sans vie et mélanique. Mon visage semblait d'être sans grande émotion aussi, même si je sentais plus d'excitation et d'anticipation que je n'ai jamais senties avant dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas permettre de montrer de l'émotion dans ma profession.

Assez étrangement, beaucoup de personnes me disaient que mon manque d'émotion était la seule chose qui différer mon visage, et le visage du moldu Criss Angel. Je ne savais pas qu'il a été, et je ne m'intéressais pas non plus.

Elan n'a pas poussé pour une réponse immédiate, et accepter ma silence. Il ne poussait jamais ses amis.

Je continuais de regarder dans ma réflexion, mes caractéristiques sombre étaient presque l'opposé exacte des caractéristiques d'Elan qui étaient doux, riches, et plein au bord de la lumière.

Ces différences évidant me faisais penser de pourquoi Elan m'avait accepté et me confié dans le premier cas– et je questionnais. Avec ces pensés ont retourné des mémoires. 

_J'étais un naufrage, car j'étais nouvellement libéré de la prison Azkaban. Ils m'ont pris là sous la croyance que j'étais un Mangemort. J'avais le tatouage, le marque des ténèbres, je passais tout mon temps avec les autre Mangemorts, oui c'était tout vrai. Mais j'avais l'information. Beaucoup et avec ça en échange, ils m'avaient cru que j'avais des « bonnes intentions », et voilà, j'ai sorti assez facilement._

_À ce temps, je ne pouvais pas immédiatement retourner au Mangemorts, car j'ai condamné plusieurs de leurs amis. Alors, je suis allé pour trouver Elan. Je l'ai dit que j'avais beaucoup plus d'information que je n'ai jamais dis auparavant. Avec ces offres qu'il n'a pas pressé pour, je l'ai aussi offrit de jouer espion pour lui. Elan croyait que de faire ça mettait ma vie en danger, mais j'avais insisté que je devrais le repayé d'une façon où d'autre pour m'avais aidé autant._

Parce que je « risquais » ma vie pour lui, j'avais rapidement eu son confiance, et son amitié, même s'il était la seule personne dans tout Poudlard de qui je le recevais. Cette confiance qu'il avait dans moi était le plus visible y il avait peut-être trois mois.

_C'est commencé comme une question. Je voulais la position comme professeur du classe défense contre les forces du mal, car c'était ouvert (__**encore**__)._

_Dans le passé, Elan voulait que je rester seulement le professeur d'occlumancie, la classe qui enseignés (ceux capables) de fermés leurs pensées d'être intrus. J'étais naturellement et toujours un expert à l'occlumancie, aussi que le legilimancie, qui est l'opposé, et est où tu peux explorer les têtes des autres. C'était cause de ces deux talents entièrement que je faisais un bon espion._

_Je comprenais pourquoi Elan disait toujours non avec la classe défense contre les forces du mal, mais cette fois j'ai décidé de ne pas prendre « non » comme réponse._

_C'était plus facile que j'aurais cru, car après quelques mots convaincants, et le petit poussé du arrière-directeur, Dumbledore (en forme de portrait, bien sûr), Elan m'avais donné la position comme professeur._

_Néanmoins, ce n'étais pas cette évènement qui me montrait autant de confiance. Après cet échange bref, il avait une question très sérieux à me demander. Il avait entendu parler d'un nouveau sortilège, créer par Voleurdevie lui-même qui était classifié comme le quatrième sortilège impardonnable._

_C'était vrai. Le sortilège, appeler _Constupratus _était désigné de recréer la sensation d'être violée de la façon le plus brutale imaginable, je lui-ai expliqué. Même avec ces connaissances, il voulait que je l'essayé sur lui. Je savais comment le faire, certainement, et Elan était convaincu qu'il devait le subir pour être capable d'inventer un inverse-sortilège quelque chose avec lequel il avait normalement du talent._

_Alors, en hésitant, je l'ai jeté en disant « _Consturare ! ». _ Pendant que son corps était en torture, j'ai du_ _cacher mon petit sourire._

Mais Elan n'était pas le seul à me montrer beaucoup, plausiblement _trop_, de confiance. Voleurdevie, aussi, me confié, même au point où il me voyait comme un fils. Quand j'ai sorti d'Azkaban, j'ai donné seulement des noms d'hommes que je savais d'être les plus sans-buts et stupides. Vraiment, j'avais simplement augmenté la qualité moyenne des Mangemorts, et il savait tout ça. Pour ça, couplé avec innombrables autres choses, il m'avait donné le plus grand honneur que j'ai jamais reçu…

_J'étais entouré d'obscurité, l'environnement que Voleurdevie lui-même entouré dans était comme la pénombre constant. Mais je, tout le monde avec moi, n'anticipais rien de différent._

_« Je veux que c'est toi qui tue Sybrant. Je te promets que t'auras cet honneur. Tout que je vous demande, mon serviteur le plus fidèle, promets-à moi que vous ferais qu'il plait pout la morte avant que tu-lui-en donne, » il m'avait dit les mots que je n'oublierais jamais, de la voix dangereux qu'ils étaient dit dans, jusqu'au regard crasseux que Voleurdevie portait. C'était un regard qui m'a vitement envahi, aussi._

_Pour un instant court, presque par habitude, j'ai utilisé ma legilimancie sur Voleurdevie. Je savais qu'il avait un peur caché d'Elan, et pour tout que je savais, il pourra essayer de me lancé à ma morte. Pour ma surprise, je trouvais seulement de la forte sincérité._

_Alors en réponse, j'avais un promet simple : « Croit en moi, » puis j'avais donné un_e_ rire court_e_, sombre, et froid_e_, « Je promette je ferais qu'il souhait qu'il__** était**__ toi qui le tue. » Je savais que les meurtres de Voleurdevie étaient loin d'être sans douleur, est c'est de ça que la mélancolie de mes mots venaient en jeu._

Mes yeux sont finalement tirés du miroir, et à ce temps, sont allés pour rester profondément dans les yeux d'Elan.

« Ce qu'il y a… ne va pas vous plaisir… » J'avais-lui dit. Son visage tordait avec de la confusion pas heureux avec les mots qu'il avait attendu si longtemps pour entendre. Alors, pour enlever son confusion, j'ai fini ce que je disais, avec : « Je dois vous tuer maintenant… mon ami. »

« Marvolo… cette blague… ce n'est pas drôle. »

Son voix était beaucoup plus haute que normale, et j'ai vu son main bouger vers son propre baguette magique. Avec une chiquenaude simple de la mienne en pensant « _Accio_, » son baguette magique est volée avec vitesse directement à ma main, qui l'attendait. Sans cligné mes yeux, je l'ai brisé en deux, puis j'ai lancé avec de la nonchalance dans le feu qui brûlais sereinement dans la cheminée.

Un regard d'horreur dépassé son visage. Il n'avait pas cru d'être un blague avant, mais maintenant il le savait. Je n'ai pas bougé quand il c'est secoué pour la porte, car ce ne l'a pas pris longtemps pour découvrir les effets de mes incantation. Personne pourrais sortir ou entrer de bureau des méthodes conventionnelles, comme utiliser la porte, ou peut-être par exploser un trou à travers les murs. Aussi, personne aurais pu entendre les sons qui sortiraient de bureau.

Lentement et effectivement, j'ai levé ma manche gauche pour révélé ma marque de ténèbres à la lumière de la salle. Puis, également lentement, j'ai touché ma baguette magique à mon tatouage. Immédiatement, c'est commencé à brûlée ma peaux, mais aussi au même temps, des craquements bruyant, et des grandes ombres, ont commencés à remplir la salle. Mes camarades Mangemorts se sont arrivés.

« Mais non ! C'est impossible ! Personne peut apparer dans Poudlard ! » Elan c'est exclamé, indigné. C'était **ses** sortilèges qui protéger Poudlard ses étudiants et en montrant qu'il avait échoué, son fierté prenait un grand coup.

« Ma côté offre **beaucoup** plus que seulement des biscuits. » C'était la voix glaciale de Voleurdevie, qui avait nouvellement arrivé avec les autres. Toutes les Mangemorts, moi inclus, ont immédiatement s'incliné devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elan, sur l'autre côté du spectre, restait debout en donnant un regard furieux.

En tenait les yeux d'Elan, Voleurdevie disait simplement à moi : « Fais-le, Marvolo. »

Sans hésitais cette fois, j'ai levé ma baguette, est la torture c'est commencé. Premièrement j'utilisais l'incantation _Cruciatus_, qui tordait le corps de mon ancien-ami dans des positions pas physiquement possible.

J'étais le seul qui jeté les sortilèges touts les autres Mangemorts et Voleurdevie étaient là simplement pour prendre plaisir du spectacle. Et oh, que c'était amusant.

Suivant, je l'avais continué au sortilège _Constupratus_. J'avais eu un peu d'un déjà-vu même place, même personne, même incantation… mais cette fois, mes intentions étaient la grande différence.

Les cris qu'Elan ne pouvait plus supprimé étaient comme de la musique la plus belle que j'ai jamais entendue.

Pour mon finale formidable, j'ai commencé par l'introduire, pendant qu'Elan était sur la terre, ravagé par des tremblements, et un regard de douleur complète était gravé dans son visage.

« Mesdames et messieurs ! Je veux vous remercier tous pour avez venu à l'exposition. Pour mon prochain truc, c'est quelque chose que j'ai anticipé, et travaillé sur pour beaucoup, beaucoup d'années. Il ne **devrait** pas… ne **peut** pas être répété et ce qui as le plus d'importance, est qu'il doit être exécuté par une professionnel qui en AVAIT HAUTEMENT MARRE ! » j'ai finit en hurler.

À la surprise de presque chaque personne là, à ce temps j'ai remis ma baguette magique dans ma cape. En prenant des pas dangereux vers Elan, je lui ai donné un sourire rempli de la promesse qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

En utilisant ma legilimancie, j'avais fait la torture la plus effective sur un homme comme Elan, la torture dans chaque coin de son tête. Je lui savais pour assez longtemps que je connais ces craintes, ses insécurités, et plus important, touts ses loyautés. J'utilisé tout contre lui en attaquais ses pensées avec des centaines d'images. Chaque image recevait une réaction qui montré de plus en plus de douleur.

Ceux qui regardaient mon spectacle ne pouvaient pas voir aucune image que j'utilisé, mais l'effet qu'ils en avaient sur Elan était assez pour amuser les Mangemorts pour des heures.

Après un bout de temps de lequel j'ai perdu trace de la longueur, j'avais finalement fini avec sa  torture, et j'ai sorti de son tête et de ces pensés.

« Pourquoi, Marvolo ? » Elan criait et pleurait, et son voix craquait, pendant que son volume était assez fort. « Je t'avais confié, t'ai aidé ! T'étais mon meilleur ami… et je t'aimerais comme mon frère ! » Il ne pourrait pas continuer, car son voix c'est devenu trop fragile.

« C'est assez drôle, tu sais, » je l'ai dit en ressortant ma baguette magique. « **Tout le monde** savais, sauf toi ! T'as mis ton confiance dans le seul homme que tu ne devrais pas, et maintenant, ce sera ton propre ruine. » Je ricanais, puis c'est devenu un rire complet et sinistre.

« Assez ! Finis-le ! » disait le voix impatient de Voleurdevie. Il avait attendu trop longue pour ce moment, et c'était tellement proche que je simplement lui taquinais maintenant.

Dehors de ma perspective, une larme c'est tombé de l'œil droit dans le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore.

Alors, je suis levé ma bras, et pointais ma baguette magique entre les yeux d'Elan. Les mots « _Avada Kedavra_ » étaient déjà sur mes lèvres quand quelque chose imprévu c'est arrivé. Dans un mouvement aussi vite que tu manquerais en clignant tes yeux, ma bras c'est tourné, presque comme de ses propres pensés, ver Voleurdevie, ma Seigneur, et :

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » il a crié d'une voix horrifiée. Mais, c'était déjà trop tard.


End file.
